Zero's Chance
by ashtyn2188
Summary: This is my first FF. Zero's alays been a sad kid, blaming himself for what happened in the past but can a new girl hes known for years change his whole point of view? ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT SAM, SHES MINE:}

Sam ran in the forest, gripping her neck while trying not to fall, as she ran, she looked behind her and quickly turned back. "Stop running little girl!" it yelled closing in on her. "Leave me alone!" she yelled, hearing no noise behind her, but she continued running. By the time she got to the school, she was exhausted, she ran into the school and into the room labeled 'Headmaster'. As Sam barged in she noticed 4 people there, blood smeared all over her shirt, skirt, face, and hands, her neck aching from getting bit before she ran "help" she whispered, but did not see if anyone heeded her request before her world faded to black.

When Sam woke up she had a pounding headache and her whole body ached, especially her neck, while looking up, she put a hand over the bite marks and hissed. Giving a confused look to all the people looking at her, a girl a little younger then her, with short brown stepped forward, "Are you okay?" she asked. Sam nodded and sat up, leaning up against the headboard. The man she assumed was the headmaster of the school asked "How did you get here?" "Clearly I ran," she said, before looking up and seeing the hurt look on his face "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." His expression was replaced with a small smile. "Who are you? I need to know so I can help you."

"My name is Sam Hanadashi, I am 12 years old. Anything else?" she said lightly brushing her fingers through her long dark brown hair. "Ok Sam, why was there blood all over you?" her attitude seemed to deflate at the question. "A vampire attacked my family. He killed them and I ran away because he said he was going to kill me." She had tears welling up in her eyes. "I left them, and… and…" she stuttered. A young man with the same color hair as the young girl, but older then her said "There was nothing you could have done, he would've killed you" "I know but it doesn't do me justice." She stated while calming down. "You are welcome to stay here and attend school here in a few years." Headmaster offered. "Thank you"

Zero P.O.V. 

We sat in the guest room waiting for the strange girl to wake up so we could find out why she was 1) in the forest and 2) why she had blood all over her, but she hasn't woken up yet. The way Kaname was close to Yuki was making me glare as if I had heat vision, I turned my head toward a rustling noise I heard, and saw the girl open her eyes and rub the sleep from them. "Are you ok?" Yuki asked. The girl nodded as she sat up and leaned back. "How did you get here?" Headmaster asked. "Clearly I ran" she said, I resisted the erg to not snicker at the comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." She said.

She introduced herself as Sam Hanadashi, at hearing the age my head picked up for some reason, 'She's the same age as me'. But, what caught my attention the most was hearing that her family was murdered by a vampire and the way she cried saying that she left them, even though she had no way to save them, it made my heart swell about two times its normal size. I've never felt this way, not even when Yuki helped me through the years with my parent's death.

With Sam I had the strong need to walk over there and hug her till the world ended and never let anyone hurt her again, but I was to afraid to tell her it was going to be ok. Headmaster ushered us out of the room, before he shut the door all the way I turned around to look at her. She was looking at me with curiosity, fear, and a small smile on her face. I may not be able to show her but I vow to protect her. I walked back to my room down the hall from hers and climbed in bed, hoping that no horrible nightmares of the incident plague her dreams from now on.

_4 years later_

It's been 4 years since Sam came to stay with us, 4 years since she told us about her family. To think that an argument between Yuki, Kaname, and I could've put us in the position for Yuki and I to make a new friend. Yuki and Sam are now as best of friends and Sam and I have become pretty close as well, and still neither of them know of my secret. I remember when Sam would wonder in my room crying when we were younger and beg to stay in there because of her nightmares that made her wake up screaming. When Headmaster found out I thought he would be furious but no, he placed another bed in my room and since then she stayed there.

Today was like any other day, boring classes, long prefect hours, and I still get to be around vampires that I'm not allowed to kill. When Sam found out that our school was harboring vampires she freaked, she claimed they were monsters in human form, I agree with her on that note. But now she's very comfortable with the vampires that attend this school, except Aido, apparently her blood type draws him to her like a magnet or something.

I was walking when I noticed Sam patrolling across from me and she was really out of it, she continued to walk and stare off into space. I stood there smirking and waited for her to notice me standing there. But my plan did not go as I thought, she walked right into me and we both fell to the ground, she squealed as we fell, I comforted her fall as she landed on me. As soon as we hit the ground she started laughing hysterically, "Zero" she said in between laughs.

"You idiot. You made me fall." she said, standing up and holding out her hand to help me up, I took it and grinned. "I saw you standing there. I just wanted to see how far you'd take your little joke." she said dusting herself off. "At least we're almost done here, I'm tired." I said yawning as she followed. "God your contagious" she laughed.

We walked back the school grounds near Headmaster office, and went into our room removing my shirts and shoes before climbing into bed. Turning towards Sam as she through her shirts and shoes into the corner, leaving only her tank top, I noticed the scar of a bite mark on her neck, I growled. She jumped into bed and turned her back towards me, "Goodnight Zero" she whispered as she drifted off. I stared at her back, before turning over and drifting off myself.

After classes Sam, Yuki, and I headed over to the moon dorm to begin our prefect duties, once we got there Sam headed over to one crowed of girls and managed to get them settled. Yuki and I got them settled as well, until the gates opened and everything got out of hand again. Yuki blew her whistle, making all the girls become silent and get in line leaving Sam in the middle, "Come on" she said throwing her hands up and walking incredibly slowly to the side of one of the lines. I glared at Kaname as he said hi to Yuki, but failed to notice Aido walking towards Sam as she was tried to keep the fan girls at bay.

Sam P.O.V.

I had trouble trying to keep the girls from getting to close to the night class and did not see Aido advancing toward me, until all the girls practically fell over from amazement, I resisted the urge of rolling my eyes. I turned and faced Aido who wore a very pleased smile, raising my eyebrow "What do you want Aido?" I asked while most girls where giving me a scowl.

"I just came over to say Hi" he beamed, I sighed.

""Hi"

"Go to class Aido" Zero said as he stood next to me, Aido pout but left, Zero glared as Aido's form faded as the night class headed to the school. I looked over to Zero and sighed, 'One of these days Zero going to shoot him.'

As the night went on nothing suspicious happened, except Zero leaving prefect duties early 'It's like Zero to slack, but not to ditch and leave all the work for Yuki and me'. The rest of the night went normal, Yuki and me watched as the night lass headed back to the moon dorm but not before Aido decided to whisper in my ear as he walked by me "I bet Zero's not feeling well, its only a matter of time." He walked through the gates and left me confused, stunned and temporary unavailable as I tried to decipher what he meant.

"Sam…Sam…" Yuki said more agitated now "Sam!" she nearly yelled.

"Huh? What?" I said snapping out of the trance I was in.

"What did Aido say to you? I've never seen out so out of it?"

"Nothing" I laughed nervously putting my hand behind my head, Yuki nodded her head as she didn't believe me, but she dropped the subject.

"Come on. Lets head to bed, I'm exhausted." I said racing her back to the Headmasters office. When we parted way I started to think about what Aido said, but forgot as soon as I opened mine and Zeros door expecting Zero to be there in bed asleep but he wasn't there. 'Guess I'm sleeping alone tonight.' Not that I mined he used to do this back when we were little, he would stay in some other room for a night, but he never told me why. He always told me to stay away if he was sleeping somewhere else for the night, just demanded I followed the one rule he had. I slipped out of my shirts and boots, before climbing into bed. Before finally going to sleep I started to wonder more of why I must leave him alone at times like this, I hated leaving him alone, especially when I had no idea what's wrong with him.

vkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvkvk 

A/N: I hope you all like it, I know the first chapter was boring but it will get way better I promise! I had a blast writing this, if you review I would love to read them but you don't have to, I will still post new chapters. I will be updating frequently because I write my stories before hand so I can post new chappies. YAY! Have a good day

~Ashtyn :}


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT SAM, SHE'S MINE:}

As the next day came, and still no Zero to be found, I headed out of school and to my prefect duties with Yuki. Just like every other day I held back the girls, but today I felt a little dull and out of it. I almost missed Aido trying to bring a girl with him into the school, but Shiki brought her back. The rest of the day went like that I couldn't think of anything beside Zero and the possible danger he was in.

The rest of the night went like that; the night class went back to their dorms without any trouble, muck to their credit. I went on patrolling the east, Yuki heading west. I was scouting the school when I came across the back of the building and found Zero leaning on it, panting, and holding his chest, clearly in pain. "Zero?" I whispered, his head jerking up. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong?" I asked coming closer.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" he yelled, I backed away slightly, but stood my ground with determination set in my expression.

"No! I want to help you" I yelled back. I didn't even have time to think before I was thrown against the wall and pinned with my hands held tightly against the wall next to my head. I looked over to zero to see him directly in front of me with red blood shot eyes, he came closer and whispered in my ear, "You really want to help me?" he asked his breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes" my answer came out as a mere whisper. He let go of one of my hands, but I was to shaken up to do anything, he moved my hair away from my neck and pulled the collar down. The coldness of the air colliding with the now wet part of my skin against my neck made me shiver and whimper slightly, as he bit in my breathing hitched in my throat, and closed my eyes, trying to get my breathing under control. After what felt like eternity, I started to get dizzy and all the breathing techniques I was working on were failing me. "Ze…ro" I chocked out, griping his white button up shirt and gaped slightly.

Removing his fangs from my neck, he continued to stand there a couple seconds before pulling his head away and wiping off his mouth with his sleeve. He gently pulled the hand that was holding his shirt away and brought my arms around his neck, before sliding one hand around my upper back and slightly bending down to hook his other arm around my knees. I dazed in and out, I felt him pick me up and start walking. I willed myself to open my eyes, I looked up at him with slit eyes to tired to open them all the way.

"Ple...ase don't. be. Ang..ry with m.e" I whispered, struggling to get it all out. "How could you think that? I'm not angry at you, im angry at myself for doing this to you." He said. I opened my eyes all the way in determination. "Don't, I didn't want you to be in pain, im…sorry" getting no response, I hugged myself closer to him, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. I felt his arm encircle me tighter and bring me closer to his chest making me smile. I didn't even notice us back in the school and laying me on his bed, before getting a rag wet and sitting on the bed next to my waist, taking hold of my chin, he gently turned my head slightly to get a better look at the bite mark. As he pressed the rag to the marked skin I let out a whimper and raised my legs out of reflex, he moved the rag over the wound again, letting out a cry I brought my hands to his wrist and tried to move it, "Don't Sam, I know it hurts but ill be done soon if you relax" he said taking my wrists and pinning them next to me with his free hand. He cleaned up the blood off my neck, earning a couple cries of pain, and placed a white bandage over the bite.

He gently sat me up and removed my red tie, before unbuttoning my uniform shirt, and my white button up, then removing my shoes. I blushed "Thank you Zero, for everything." I whispered my throat a little sore. "I can't believe I did this to you." He said lightly sitting at the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He continued "I been trying to stay away from you for this very reason, Do you have any idea of how intoxicating you are to me?" I stared at him as if he was speaking another language, 'I what?' He removed his face from his hands and moved them under his chin resting his head there.

I quietly got up and moved beside him, resting my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his arm and placing my legs over his. He leaned his head on mine and sighed, we stayed that way for awhile, he then leaned over me, causing me to fall back on the pillows, his face inches from mine. "Zero?" I asked, giving him a quizzical look, "Sleep, your going to need it" he simply said, I nodded and turned my back facing him. He was getting up when I grabbed his sleeve and pulled, "Stay with me, please" I begged sleep coating my words. He sighed and climbed back in next to me laying on his back, I snuggled up to his side and resting my arm on his chest, he gingerly wrapped his arm around my waist breathing in his sent I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up in a difficult position to get out of, I was facing Zero with my head resting on his chest and my hands in front of me curled up, and my leg hooked over his hip and tucked under his knee. Zero had one arm around my waist, the other tucked under his head and his leg bent over my knee above my leg wrapping his hips.

I looked up to see Zero sleeping peacefully, I played with the fabric of his shirt being careful not to wake him. I looked up to see a wide away Zero staring down at me with a small grin, I took a sharp intake of breath of surprise, his grin only seemed to widen. "You scared me Zero" I said slowing my breathing, he looked down to my leg that was draped his hip, I blushed "Sorry" I said as I was about to unwrap myself from him, but he placed his hand on my knee to keep me there. I looked up at him perplexed at what he was doing, he smiled a sly smile as his hand danced further up my leg causing me to gasp, I didn't move an inch or revert my gaze from his. As my heart continued to pound in my chest, he proceeded his journey up my thigh, to my waist, brushing up my side, and ending at my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

I've had the biggest crush on him for years, I haven't dated anyone because I wanted him and only him. "What you did last night was foolish, Ms. Hanadashi" he said his face etching closer to mine. My breathing halted in my throat, "And I would do it again, if it meant being like this" I whispered, I could see him becoming angry with my comment and had to work fast. I quickly looped my hand around his neck and pulled his face towards me, our lips locking in a passionate kiss, he licked my bottom lip asking for access which in turn I granted. We fought over dominance, he won, in the course of our adventure he rotated me to where I was on bottom and he was straddling my hips his arms next to my head, resting on his elbows.

Before it could get any further there was a knock at the door, we planned on ignoring it, but the knocking continued. "Ya?!" I nearly yelled, covering Zero's ears so I didn't hurt him. "The Headmaster wants us to go shopping for some stuff!" Yuki yelled through the door, covering zero's ears once more, "Ok we'll be right out!" I yelled back, hearing her footsteps fade away. He rolled off of me, I pouted, and he looked at me "What?" he asked, smiling. "Nothing, it's just now I kind of feel lonely." I said, huffing and trying not to laugh at the look he was giving me. He held out his hands and I took them, what I wasn't expecting was for him to pull me to him. "Lonely now?" he said, cockily, I stuck my tongue out at him and leaned on my tippy toes and kissed him. Getting caught up in the moment there was another knock at the door, "Ok, ok, where coming" I said slipping out of his hold and putting my shirts on and slipping my shoes on, I opened the door to see Yuki leaning against the door frame smirking. "What were you guys doing in there, making out?" me and Zero just laughed.

We made it to the market, Yuki giving me the list and walking in the other direction. I looked over to Zero and he shrugged, I shook my head and walked in the opposite direction. "So where does this leave us?" I asked, I kept looking for the market that held the ingredients for Headmasters recipe, avoiding his eye contact. I continued to walk, I didn't necessarily like the topic, but I didn't want to be lead on either. I felt something grab my waist gently but swiftly and turn me around, I was facing Zero. As he pressed me to his chest, his hands moved around my waist, I was a little startled. He leaned his face closer to mine, and whispered in my ear "I think this leaves us at a beginning of a relationship" he said , wrapping my arms around his neck and laughed.

Zero P.O.V.

Once we got back to the school we put the groceries away and went to Headmaster office to check in, when we entered I stopped in looking over to the man who I've known practically my whole life, who rarely ever came over to see us anymore because of his work. Sam came beside me and gasped before walking over to him and giving him a bear hug. "Yagari long time no see, its been awhile I thought you might of forgotten about us" she laughed, she was pretty much the only person I knew who didn't fear this man, even he freaked me out some times. "Of course not, that idiot over there is pretty much my only successor and I have a letter for him from the society." He said looking over to me, pulling out the letter from his jacket pocket and holding it out to me. I walked over and toke it placing it on the inside of my own jacket pocket, Yuki stood near the Headmaster, noticing this Sam excused herself from the room and dragged Yuki out my the hand laughing together along the way. "Zero? I know this is a touchy topic, but the society needs to know. How has your hunger been?" Headmaster Cross asked, I didn't want to answer the question, but at the same time they needed to know but I wasn't going to tell them that I fed from Sam. "Fine" I answered bluntly, trying to get the topic over with. Before anymore questions arose, I left the office, headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower to un tense my muscles and to take my mind off the subject.

Later that day the day being almost over, I headed outside and looked around sighing. I was nice and windy, I looked around to see Sam sitting on the brick wall, looking over. I walked over, hopping on top of it and sat next to her, "Zero?" she asked, "Ya" I said sensing her nervousness.

What did you mean… when you said that I was intoxicating?" she stuttered out, a blush creeping along her cheeks. "When we were younger I would try my best to stay away from you, because I didn't want to get to close and accidently hurt you. I would stay in other rooms sometimes when I felt thirsty, your blood and scent are very addicting to me." I said looking over to see her resting her head on her knees and staring off into space. "So pretty much im just everyone's favorite dish at dinner time, huh?" she said laughing humorlessly. I sighed, "It's not like that". I heard rustling and snapped my head around to see nothing back there, Sam doing the same. "Zero, I have another question" "What?" I said still looking around, "Forget it, its stupid." She sighed, jumping down, she scouted the area. I jumped down after her, and grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face me. "What I want to know" I said sternly. "No forget it, its dumb and I really don't want to know if it's true" she said squirming and struggling to get out of my grip, I backed her up and she looked behind her so she didn't fall. Her back collided with the tree and she gasped in surprise.

"I don't care if it's the dumbest thing in the world, I want to know" I said as I came closer to her, moving my hands down to her wrist and pulling them above her head in one swift motion. "No I don't want to tell you, you'll think im stupid and you'll get mad at me!" she shouted, struggling again and pulling at her arms to be released. "Tell me" I shouted back, tightening my grip, but not enough to hurt her. "Let go!" she yelled "No tell me" "Fine!" she yelled back. "Istheonlyreasonyourwithmebec ausemybloodisaddictingtoyou?!" she yelled back, looking guilty as soon as the words left her mouth, she looked away, I released her arms and her head twisted to face me looking worried. "How could you think that?! I would never use you like that, I would never hurt you like that." I yelled at her coming closer and placing my hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look up at me. "I told you I didn't want to tell you!" she nearly yelled gripping my hands and shaking her face and pulling at my hands. I pulled her face to mine and pressed my lips to hers, she froze, only to kiss back and release my hands, pressing hers to my chest a couple seconds later. We stayed that way for a couple moments, only to break away for lack of air, our breathing comings out in puffs and gasps. She once again attempted to move my hands from her face, but this time I allowed, as soon as she let go of my wrists she through her arms around my neck. "Im sorry, I just wanted to know" she mumbled into my shirt, I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. We walked back to the school and headed to our room, we laid there for awhile talking and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

I was sitting in class with my chin resting on my hands looking up at the board, not feeling tired just really bored. I looked over to Sam, who is just below me sitting in between Yuki and Yori. Sam was sitting up right in her seat with her legs resting on a bar underneath the table. She had her head resting on her hand, looking just as bored. Classes went just as normal, after classes was what changed the day Half of the night class students were missing, the only ones who did show up were Rima, Ruka, And Shiki. The day class looked perplexed at the lack of night class students, they asked questions of why no one was there, coming up with excuses such as there sick. After the day class headed to their dorms Sam, Yuki, and I went to he Headmasters room, only to find it crowded by 9 other people.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVVKVKVKV K

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Sorry for the cliffy but I didn't want to give to much away! :) I hope you all like this chapter, I know I did…

Have a nice day! P.S I know I forgot the Disclaimer in chap 1, im sorry, it totally slipped my mind! Sorry…

~Ashtyn:}


	3. Chapter 3

Sam P.O.V.

We entered the room and I nearly choked from lack of air, Kaname was here along with Aido, Ichijo, Kain, Yagari, Headmaster and someone I did not recognize. "Wow Yagari this is a new record for you." He let out light chuckle. "So what's the social gathering for?" I asked looking around finally landing my eyes stopping at Headmaster for an explanation. "We have a new student, her name is Maria Kurenai, and she will be attending the knight class." I felt Zero tense beside me, I looked over to the small petite white haired girl. "Hello" I said politely, she tilted her head and smiled.

"Ok so who's making dinner?" I said looking around, looking back at me as if to say 'you'. "Fine, ill make it" rolling my eyes while smiling and headed to the kitchen, the dinner I decided to cook didn't take long. When I called out dinner Headmaster, Zero, Yuki, and Yagari came into view and sat down at the table. Dinner went peaceful, the occasional laugh between me and Yuki some times headmaster. I notice Zero not eat much and sighed, as I cleaned up the dishes and left over dinner, everyone said their goodnights and retired for the night, the only ones left where me and Zero.

Zero walked up behind me and wrapped his arms round my chest leaning his head on my shoulder, I placed my hand on his arm and then continued to finish the dishes. He withdrew his chin from my shoulder and brushed his fingers across the bite mark from the vampire I ran from when I was 10. I tensed up slightly and shivers rustled up and down my body, he removed his hand and placed his hand on my shoulder. Unwrapping his hands from me he turned me around and made me face him, "I can remove that mark and replace it with my own but it would hurt." He said lightly touching it again, doing the same thing to my body as before. It toke everything I had not to wrench my neck away from the touch, it always felt like this, even with my own touch. "How bad will it hurt?" I asked curiosity echoing in my words along with confusion and worry. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I've never done it to anyone before" he said "And you just want to do a test run on me?" I said sarcastically laughing, "Im kidding, I trust you and it's kinda about time this mark disappears" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to our room. When we got there he unbuttoned my shirt and lightly pushed me down on the bed I landed exactly on the pillows and pushed myself up on my elbows, only to have Zero straddle my hips and push me back down. My heart beat hard in my ears and no doubt Zero could hear it to, leaning down he whispered in my ear. "Are you sure? This might hurt and I don't want to hurt you?" he asked, I gasped as his hot breath made contact with my ear blowing into my hair.

"Im sure." I whispered, he pulled one arm above my head holding securely, the other under his knee adding pressure to ensure no escaping, and then leaned his head down to the bite mark, only to nuzzle the scar. "Im sorry" he said, covering my mouth and bit in to the scar. I whimpered out and squirmed under him but my attempts were feeble as he pressed his chest to mine, then all the air was knocked out of me when he slightly withdrew his fangs and glided down still in my skin. I threw my head back and screamed through the gag, arching my back as high as I could, pulling on the arm in his grasp above my head. He continued his descend down until he reached my color bone, my screams became hoarse but I continued, this pain was nothing compared to being bitten and drank from. He withdrew his fangs and I dropped my back breathing fast and shallow through my nose, he licked up all the blood and released my arms and slowly removed his hand from my mouth looking at me as he did so. I changed the course of my breathing and continued through my mouth just as shallow and deep and before, he looked at me guilt mirroring his features.

"Im so sorry" he pleaded lightly caressing my cheek, I leaned into his touch finding comfort in it, he dropped his head and his lips met mine. He kissed me repeatedly, "I'm(kiss)so(kiss)sorry!(kiss)" I giggled at this, "Zero Im ok" I said, he reached his hand up to my face and brushed the tears away, "But I hurt you" he sounded like a wounded puppy. "Well I kind of expected it to hurt, but I was a little off on the intensity of the pain." I laughed, flinching from the pull it did on my injured neck. "Sleep, you positively need it" he said rolling off and landing next to me, turning his body to face mine.

1 ½ month later

"A ball? Are you serious?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, my hair cascading over my shoulders and arms "For the night class none the less, what did they do that was so special anyway?" "Nothing, they didn't do anything. I just think it's the perfect thing for Maria to get a sense of her surroundings." I let a humming noise as to signify I was listening even though my head was turned. "Fine, as long as I don't have to be around her" I said shaking my head I heard Zero chuckle behind me and turned to see him sitting in the chair, I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back around. "Sam, you and Zero are going to watch the night class without Yuki because she is sick in bed and see how everything goes." Headmaster retorted pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, I dropped my arms and lightly tossed my head back groaning my disapproval. "Good, now the party is starting in an hour so shoo shoo, go get ready." He clapped and smiled, I glared and turned around mumbling about not wearing a dress and the ways I wish I could torture the headmaster. I wore my uniform to the ball just tidied up a bit, same as Zero, but all he did was button his school shirt. As we walked over to the moon dorm I let out a sigh of frustration, 'I do not want to go in there'.

When we walked in my attention was immediately brought to the décor of the room, it was all white and elegant with crystal chandeliers and so much more, everyone there was wearing dresses of all colors, and lengths. I looked over to Zero "I guess im going this way" I pointed with my finger and turned in that direction, only to have Zero grab my wrist "Don't go far, okay." I nodded my head slightly confused, he released my hand and walked the opposite direction as me. After what felt like forever the corridor door opened to allow all the purebloods in, which included Maria, Kaname, and others who I didn't know.

'No problems, good so… never mind scratch that.' I looked over to see a family standing in the corner, an older man yelling rather loudly, his wife I assumed trying to calm him down, he was what looked like it to me yelling at his kid while the poor girl was quivering. He raised his hand and the girl closed her eyes and cowered back I raced over there and before he could hit her I caught his arm and stood in front of the little girl the mom looked astonished and he looked furious. "How dare you! Who do you think you are stepping in family matters pureblood matters none the less" he yelled, my grip tightened, "Pureblood or not you have no right to lay your hands on this girl, this is a ball if you want to have a tantrum like a two year old then please leave, if you wish to carry on I will through you out myself" I said letting go of his arm, realizing everyone's eyes where on me, but this did not make me back down at all. I notice Zero race towards me from the corner of my eye, and eventually come to stand beside me, my eyes never leaving the fuming pureblood in front of me. "She is right Sir Kaito, this is not the time or place for family coral." Kaname said joining in on the conversation, seeing as though he was out numbered and a little uneasy in the presence of Kaname he bowed and left his daughter in tow. She looked at me and smiled giving a silent thank you, I bowed and smiled back.

After the family left everyone went back to doing whatever they where doing, Kaname turned towards me "Risky move Sam, you might want to watch yourself." He said turning to return to the party, I looked over to Zero and visibly cringed, he was looking at me like he was going to blow up. He grabbed my arm and lead me down hall and far from the party, "What the hell where you thinking?!" he yelled releasing my arm pacing in front of me I leaned on the wall behind me and sighed, hoping he wasn't going to yell to much. "He could've killed you in a matter of seconds, you idiot!" I let out a light laugh at that but covered my mouth when he glared at me, "I'll deal with you later" he said walking in the direction to the party. I sighed 'Great I really pissed him off this time' I walked back to the party and continued to observe not seeing Zero at all the rest of the night or Maria which was odd. I looked around outside and my eyes fell on one of balconies on the fourth floor, and saw a young man with silver hair exactly like Zero's but with different clothes on, his face hid in the shadows. I heard something behind me and turned to look then turned to look at the balcony once more only to see the mystery man gone, leaving only a jingle of a bell behind.

When the party ended Zero and I stood by the doors watching as everyone left, I smiled when the little kids left with there parents, even as vampires they still have the innocence as a regular human. Zero kept his stare hard and it only lighted for a fraction when he would see the little children pass as well, he looked over to me then to the leaving crowd again. 'Uh-oh he's still mad' I looked over to the last remaining few guests as they left the grounds and turned to look over at Zero once more only to see him gone, I looked around and sighed. I barged into our room to find no one there, I sighed and walked out, "I need a shower" I said to myself. I headed to the Headmasters bathroom, I knocked and waited for an answer but no one did, I grabbed for the knob and jiggled it. "Zero? Are you in there?" I yelled banging on the door, it was a good thing that Yagari's and Headmasters rooms where on the other side of the school. "Im sorry about what happened at the dance" Giving up on the fact that he was not going to open the door I looked for the key, Headmaster always kept a key incase for emergencies.

"Got cha" I said finding the key on top of the door frame, I put the key in the lock and finally got it unlocked, when I opened the door it was pitch black I walked in and was about to turn on the light when the door slammed behind me. I jumped with surprise and went for the light switch again, this time getting it flipping it up and having a bright light engulf the room. I looked around the room, finding Zero on the floor up against the wall, gasping and panting.

I kneeled down beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder, he lifted his head his eyes glowing red. In one swift movement he gripped my shoulders he pulled me down on to his lap, the upper half of my body dipped backwards, him leaning over me with his hand fisted in my hair and the other wrapped firmly around my waist. He inclined my head back nuzzling the side of my neck he usually bit but moved to my left side with the past scar that he replaced with his own. I panicked and struggled, 'My Neck is still sensitive on that side' he clasped his hand around my wrists holding them down, he gripped my hair tighter forcing my head to the side. "Zero, Zero please, it still hurts!" I cried out, my complaint went unheard as he licked my neck, my breathing escalated and continued to struggle. When Zero bit in I screamed out but not loud enough for Headmaster and them to hear, tears escape eyes and I soon remembered that I had to breathe. I let in a lungful of air and let a sob escape my throat with it. I stayed that way for a few minutes, until I felt the grip on my wrists and hair loosen, I let out another sob and arched my back as Zero removed his fangs. Zero removed his hand from my hair and encircled his arm around my neck and brought me to his chest wrapping his hands around me whispering sorries over and over in my ear, I moved my arms and mantled his neck. We stayed engrossed in each others arms on the bathroom floor.

_I was banging on a door, screaming, and kicking. "Let him go!" I yelled over and over again but there was no answer, I continued my rampage and cried as I smacked the door repeatedly expecting it to magically burst open. No matter what I did it made no difference, the door didn't budge, but I didn't give up. I banged, slapped, and hit the door till my hands hurt, I screamed and yelled until my throat ached, and I kicked until my legs felt like jello. In the misted of my tantrum the door flung open and I looked up through the tears, and nearly ran. All of a sudden a sharp pain hit my cheek._

I shot up in a sitting position up gasping and but gripping my cheek, the pain still there as though it was real and just happened.I flinched and yelped as the strain it had on my neck from my recent activities, when I felt an arm wrap around my back, I looked over to Zero who sported a concerned and slightly hurt look on his face. "Im ok" I assured as I calmed my breathing, he gave me a look as to say 'Ya right'. I reached out and touched his cheek and nodded before laying back down and burying my head in Zeros chest, he rubbed his hand back and forth over my arm in a comforting rhythm. 'That was a weird dream' I thought about the dream a while before I lost to sleep.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK VKVKVKVKVKVK

A/N: I know this chapter was weird; the scene with Sam and Zero, when he replaced the old mark with his; don't ask, that just popped in my head, I liked the idea and wrote it down. Hahaha, sorry if it was weird. Have a nice day

~Ashtyn :}


	4. Chapter 4

You want a DISCLAIMER go see 1 chapter

Zero P.O.V.

"Ms. Hanadashi" the teacher said facing the board not having any reconization that Sam was asleep with her head hidden in her arms, the only reason Yuki and I were awake was because we actually got sleep, for the most part. "Ms. Hanadashi" by this point the whole class was looking over at her, I could tell Yuki was uncomfortable with all eyes on her. "Ms. Hanadashi!" He yelled turning around and threw the chalkboard eraser in Sam's direction. "What?!" Sam picked her head up just in time to let out a squeal and moved her head to side as the eraser sailed through the air and hit the wall next to Sam landing with a 'Thunk'. She looked back to the teachers who redden incredibly within the past few seconds in anger. "Ms. Hanadashi what do you expect to do with your life if your sleeping all the time?" the teacher said calmly yet irritated, "I expect to have a long, happy, undisturbed, goodnight's sleep" Sam replied dropping her head on her arms, her hair sprawling around her hiding her face, I had to resist the strong erg to laugh.

"SUPPLIMENTARY CLASSES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" the teacher nearly screamed making all the students cover their ears, yet Sam had managed to fall back to sleep before the deathly screech. 'Wow'. After classes ended I walked next to Sam looking up to Yuki waving giving her the OK to go without us, I shook her arm gently. She turned her head towards me, she nuzzled her face into her arm, mumbling something I couldn't hear, "What?" I leaned down next to her, she turned her head towards me and mumbled more clearly. "Im exhausted. I don't want to get up."

"You have to the professors on his way back and I don't want to get dragged down with you" I said smirking, she lifted her head and smacked my arm. She stood up and walked out, griping my hand dragging me with her. I laced my fingers through hers as she leaned her head on my shoulder wrapping her other arm around mine, we walked down the hall and outside, only to be greeted by a hoard of fan girls going berserk and Yuki having trouble holding them back. I released Sam and walked next to Yuki to help her while Sam went to the opposite direction pushing the girls back, I heard the gate open and looked over to see Kaname Kuran leading the night class through the hazard zone.

As they led the night class I noticed Maria make small talk with Sam then wave bye, walking beside Kaname she gave me a weird look, and then smiled. I shook my head and faced the girls yelling at them to get back to their rooms, it took a couple minutes for all the girls to clear out and headed in the opposite direction. As dawn came I got exhausted and headed back to the school and headed to my room, when I opened the door I noticed two things the light was on and Sam was asleep sitting next to the bed on her knees, her curly long brown hair sprawled around her back. I leaned against the door frame and smirked but it disappeared when Sam suddenly through herself backwards and quickly crawled backwards, hyperventilating and looking terrified.

I ran over to her and crouched in front of her pulling her face to meet mine, "Sam. Sam look at me." after about two seconds she noticed I was there and nearly knocked me over when she crashed into me. I fell back but caught myself and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace as she buried her head in my chest and sobbed loudly. 'I've never seen her cry like this, only once or twice I've seen her spill a couple tears when she found a dead dog in an ally or when I broke down on night when I was little and felt sorry for myself she cried for me'.

I tried my best to comfort her but nothing worked, she was in my lap, arms wrapped around my shoulders, crying so much her body began to shake. I looked up to see the door open to a worried Yuki, "What happened to her?" Yuki asked leaning down, placing a hand on Sam's back. "I don't know she just freaked." I said leaning my head on Sam's shoulder, a couple seconds later Sam calmed down and moved her head a little to where her forehead was still against my chest, her hair covering her face cascading down to her thighs in waves. "Im ok, I just had a horrible dream" she chocked out, "Are you sure?" Yuki asked, she lightly nodded. I looked to Yuki giving her the ok to go, Yuki was a little hesitant but left. "What happened?" I asked, moving her hair behind her ear and moved to where I could see her face. Her whole face was a light red, tear tracts covering her cheeks, I moved my hand to her neck and used my thumb to push her chin up to face me.

"What was that? Why did you freak out?" she looked away, "Im fine, I just had a bad dream" she said pushing her way up to a standing position, my grip slipping. "You can't just freak out and cry in my shirt for ten minutes and say its nothing." I said irritated, following her, "I just had a dream Zero. It's nothing to worry about. People have nightmares all the time." She whispered.

Sam P.O.V.

I walked into the bathroom Zero following close behind me, I turned on the sink and filled my hands up with water and splashed it on my face. I let the water mix with my new tears while washing the old ones away, 'I don't even know why I let it get to me so bad, it just felt so...real'. I dried my face and leaned my elbows on the sink, my face still in the towel. Throwing the towel in the corner, I jumped on the sink ad sat there looking at Zero and sighed, he had his arms crossed over his chest and was…glaring at me? "Don't look at me like that, it makes me feel like some stupid fan girl" he instantly softened his gaze. "Ok. I had a nightmare about you" He raised his eyebrow signaling me to continue "A woman with white hair said that you were unfaithful…to her, she ripped her hand through your…chest" I broke down just then crying just as hard as when I woke up, I covered my face with my hands. I calmed when I felt Zero embrace me and hold me.

"Its ok, im still here and it was just a dream." He whispered in my ear. "I know but it felt so real, I was there, I watched the whole thing, but someone was holding me down and I couldn't get away." I continued crying, "The scary thing is, is the man holding me down looked exactly like you, and he also looked like the man I saw at the ball the other night on the balcony." I said drying my tears with my hand, Zero looked surprised and worried, "Come on we got to go to bed" Zero said pulling back, pulling my hand with him, I followed him. When we got back to the room I snuggled in bed with Zero but didn't go to seep, I was to scared that id have another nightmare. I stayed up all night trying to keep myself from falling asleep, finally we had to get up and get ready for school.

"Ms. Hanadashi, may I say I am pleased to see you up and paying attention" I sighed forcing my eyes open for the fifth time this class, Zero was also up no doubt watching me, while Yuki was passed out next to me. I waved my hand and dropped my head in my arms, banging my head on them. 'I am so tired' I thought to myself as I leaned up against the moon dorm pillar, waiting for Zero and the fan girls to come running out. I turned my head at the sound of a bell and saw the same young man from the ball standing a couple feet away from me, in person he looked exactly like Zero "You, who are you?" I asked pushing myself off the pillar. "Im a little hurt that Zero didn't tell you about me" he said faking a hurt face etching closer to me. I backed away slightly "What do you want?" I asked backing away as he came closer. "Are you close to Zero?" he asked, I gave a puzzled look "That's none of your business." I said as I quickly turned and was about to run when an arm encircled my shoulders pressing me to his chest, I kicked and yelled. "Zer-" I was cut off when a rag was pressed to my mouth and nose. I struggled until my vision got blurry and everything went black.

Author P.O.V. 

She became limp in his arms, and he removed the rag and picked her up bridle style, carrying her back to the moon dorms. When he opened the door to the moon dorms, he was welcomed to the night class, "Kiryu what are you doing?" Takuma asked as he came over to him checking Sam for any scraps or cuts. "She's fine, if Shizuka wanted you to know what is going on she would tell you." Ichiru replied still holding Sam in his arms, "Now move" he said as he walked forward, Ichijo standing in his way, "No What ever your planning against your brother is your business but bringing Sam in it is wrong" Takuma said as he stood in front of Ichiru. It was a stare down until Kaname descended down the stairs and stood next to the railing. "Takuma leave him be, we are not in this" the night class whispered to each other, Ichijo turned his head surprised at the order, Ichiru made his way around him and continued walking. "Ichiru I will give you this warning, taking Sam as a way to get back at your brother will do nothing but make your end come sooner" Kaname said as Ichiru stood at the top of the first flight, back to everyone. After a couple seconds he continued up the stairs. "Fool" Kaname whispered.

Yuki and Zero stood in front of the Mon dorm gates, "Where is everyone?" Yuki asked as Headmaster, Yagari, Kaname, and Takuma came up behind them, "There is an unidentified Vampire on campus, hiding in the Moon dorm" he said, Zero looked around. "Where's Sam?" he demanded, "She's with your brother" Kaname spoke up. Yuki looked over in confusion, "Your brother? You have a brother?"

Ichiru laid Sam on the couch in the study on he top floor of the moon dorm, Shizuka sat on the chair on the opposite side of he room smiling. "Very good Ichiru, Please go keep our guests company" she said, Ichiru bowed and left. Shizuka watched Sam for a couple minuets before Sam groggily opened her eyes and sat up and looked around, her eyes finally falling on Shizuka. "Who are you?" Sam asked reluctantly, Shizuka smirked "I am your boyfriends master" she said as she got up and looked out the window. "Oh so your cretin who has a passion for ruining peoples lives" Sam said as she stood. Shizuka turned, her smirk disappeared as she stood in front of Sam in record time, her hand wrapped around Sam's small throat. "I only killed his family and turned him because they killed my fiancé!" she seethed with anger, squeezing Sam's throat tighter. "What.. you did. was wrong." she chocked out, gripping Shizuka's hand. Shizuka turned her head to someone who barged in the room, "Let her go" Zero threatened. Shizuka laughed as Sam continued to gasp. "She didn't do anything to you" he said as he cocked his gun and aimed it at Shizuka's head and pulled the trigger but Ichiru ran in and smacked his hand, throwing his aim off and the bullet hit Shizuka in the shoulder. She screamed out in pain and dropped Sam, as Sam gasped for breath and crumbled to the floor, Ichiru tackled Zero to the ground.

With Zero kicking Ichiru off of him, Shizuka grabbed Sam and jumped out the window, "No!" Zero yelled after her. Zero quickly tossed his younger brother off of him, and jumped out the window after Sam and her kidnapper, Ichiru knowing full well what would happen, followed Zero.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK VK

A/N: Im so happy about the views for this story! I didn't think that many would read this, guess you guys proved me wrong:} Hope you guys keep enjoying the story there's one more chapter after this, don't worry im working on a sequel, well its not really a seq. its more like a separate story with different events:} NICE DAY

~Ashtyn


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: first chapter

Sam P.O.V.

I could feel Shizuka's sharp nails digging into the soft part of my neck, I gripped her hand and pulled but she tightened her grip at my feeble attempt. Her clutch loosened some when someone entered the room and cocked a gun, I almost sighed in relief when I recognized the voice and gun as Zero, but Shizuka laughed lightly and tightened her grip again. I gasped out and chocked on what air I was getting, I heard a loud pop and felt the grip around my neck released and I toppled to the floor. As I gasped and coughed I looked at my hand and saw blood, 'oh no' I tried to get up but I couldn't I was to tired, when I felt an arm encircle around my waist and hoist me up, I felt a last of cool air hit my face. Then I was dropped to the ground, I braced my fall with my hands and rolled on my side nursing my neck with both hands, still trying to get some air back into my lungs but my neck was so swelled barley anything came in.

I heard Shizuka laugh and looked up to see her standing over me, mocking me. "You're pathetic, falling in love with a Level D vampire knowing full well that one day he would turn Level E and become a murderous beast." She said as she circled me. "Like you with your mate, I think someone's jealous" I chocked out, I regretted that comment when She kicked my in the ribs, I yelped out and turned away from her. She laughed and leaned down in front of me, "I can see why he loves you, your blood is so… intoxicating" she said as she wiped the blood from my mouth and licked it from her fingers. I could hear footsteps approaching and people yelling, I crawled up on my knees and wrapped a hand around my ribs and the other balancing me.

I lifted my head to see Yagari, Headmaster, Kaname, Yuki, Zero, and Ichiru running my way, I suddenly lashed out and caught Shizuka's ankle making her topple over. I tried to crawl away from her but she grabbed my ankle and ragged me back, I kicked out but never hit anything, I heard Yuki yell out my name. I suddenly felt arms grab my biceps and pull my away from Shizuka, I started to struggle thinking it was someone else. "Sam! Sam look at me its ok" I looked up and saw Headmaster, I sighed with relief. I whipped my head around at the sound of gun shots and saw Zero pointing is bloody rose at Ichiru, I turned around but Headmaster held my back, I struggled against his hold. I stopped when I saw Shizuka Walk in front of Zero, I couldn't hear what she was saying but Zero dropped his gun and stood there emotionless, even when Shizuka leaned over and bit into his neck.

Something snapped inside of me and I lashed out, struggling as a hard as I could. I felt stronger hands pick me up and throw me over their shoulder, "Zero!" I tried yelling but it came out as a loud whisper, I banged on the persons back. "Sam he will be fine, but your going to hurt yourself more" I heard Toga say as he turned and walked away from Zero. I cried out as Zero disappeared from my sight, but stayed still to see if I could her anything. "Shizuka!" Ichiru yelled, I looked into the distance of where we were and hoped that Zero would come running and hold me telling me he was ok. I started to cry, not knowing if Zero was alive was killing me. When we got backed to the school grounds I saw Yuki, and Kaname holding up an unconscious Zero around their shoulders and Headmaster walking next to Ichiru walking down a different path. I pounded on Yagari's back again but this time no sound came out of my throat only gasps and whispers.

I sat in Headmasters office with Ichiru while Headmaster and Yuki helped Yagari with Zero. I looked over to Ichiru, noticing his sad and broken complexion. "Im sorry" I whispered out holding my throat as I did wincing from the pain, he looked over to me his eyes red and puffy from crying before. "Why?" he asked, "I know what it feel like to lose a loved one as does a lot of people, but unlike them I know what it feels like to not b good enough and to be over looked just because your not the strongest, or the fastest." I said watching him, "I had an younger sister once and we constantly bickered, something really bad happened and my sister was gravely ill and I did everything for her and tried everything to make her better again, but it wasn't enough she died and to this day I regret fighting with her" I said my voice still in a whisper but breaking in the end. "What does this have to do with me?" he said sounding more depressed then before, "I don't know. You tell me, are you going to let jealously effect your relationship with your brother."

"You don't understand" he said looking over to me, "Ok maybe I don't, care to enlighten me?" I asked seriously. "Everyone always loved Zero more, my Mom, Dad, and Master. I couldn't be a hunter because I was always sick and I was to weak to do anything, and Zero always took care of me. When I met Shizuka she made me feel important and loved but she never turned me no matter how much I begged. She would tell me she didn't want to taint me but she bit Zero, it didn't make any sense to me for awhile, Shizuka also favored Zero as well." He said, I got out of my chair and sat next to him on the couch. "I don't think that at all, I think she didn't want you to live the life Zero has to, always having to be careful of others, and living in bloodlust. I think she loved you and didn't want you to suffer… like Zero does. If you knew half the things Zero has to deal with I guarantee you would abandon the idea of wanting to be a vampire." I said as I checked his forehead for a fever and looked for any injuries. He blushed slightly, "Why do you love Zero?" he asked, I looked up and smiled as he blushed redder. "I don't know, why do you love Shizuka?" I asked, "Thank you" I tilted my head to the side, "Never mind, can you give this to my brother please" I looked down at the small vial in his hands an picked it up "What is it?" I asked holding it up, "Its Shizuka's blood, it will stop the transformation to a Level E" he said, just then the door opened I placed the bottle in my skirt pocket.

Headmaster walked in with Yuki, Kaname, and Yagari in tow, I jumped up but left my hand Ichiru. "How is he?" I whispered still straining my throat to cooperate with me, "Funny he's asked the same thing about you." Kuran said, I growled, "If it were Yuki you'd be ripping people's heads off by now, so watch your tongue" I said, as he smirked and Yuki blushed. "You better go to him, he's driving himself insane with worry" Headmaster said catching my attention. "Don't give Ichiru a hard time, he's already sorry" I said as I raced out of the room.

I ran down the hall and to our room, I threw the door open and walked in. I slammed the door behind me and threw myself to Zero, making a death grip around his neck as I cried thankful he was alive. He made just as tight grip around my waist, I loosened some and leaned back, "Im so happy your ok" I chocked out. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, I welcomed the heat of his lips and pulled him closer. After a couple seconds I released him and grabbed the vial in my skirt pocket, and held it out for Zero, "What's that?" he asked inspecting the bottle and taking it from me. "Its Shizuka's blood it will save you" I replied watching him carefully. He raised his hand and moved it back ready to throw the vial.

"What are you doing?" I tried yelling, I grabbed the vial from his hand and held it away from him. "Get rid of it, I don't want it" he said sitting on the bed, I huffed in irritation 'he can be so stubborn!'. "Zero it will help with you falling to Level E." I said holding out the vile to him, he hesitated but eventually toke it. As he uncorked it he looked up at me, "Please, for me" I said desperately. He dipped his head back, the dark red liquid wash down his throat. I sighed with relief and sagged down on the bed next to him, as I watched Zero I noted many things like how he looked like hell. I stood up and gently pushed Zero backwards and pulled the blankets up and over him, I turned and stepped away but yelped when I was jerked back on to the bed. I let out a deep breath I held when Zero encircled his arms around my stomach, I let myself drift off thanking the heavens that I was not plagued with nightmare that night.

Zero P.O.V.

I woke up with Sam's head on my chest, I gently pushed the covers back and carefully remove myself from the bed and Sam. I walked over to the door and looked back at Sam making sure she was sleeping just as peacefully as before, before walking out the door and silently shutting it behind me. I walked to the kitchen but stopped mid step at the door way seeing my brother sitting in the chair wearing the school uniform sipping from a coffee cup, he looked up and gently put the glass back on the table. "We need to talk" he said.

"I don't talk to traitors" I said nastily pulling out a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the drawer, "Im not a traitor Zero, im just confused" Ichiru said as I pulled out the ice cream and scooped 2 spoons into the bowl. I ignored him and continued fixing the bowl of ice cream, "You're eating that this early in the morning?" Ichiru asked quizzically, "It's not for me" I said placing the bowl in the freezer. "Sam? I like her she's nice" Ichiru stated before taking a sip of his tea again, a light smile playing on my lips. "Where is she anyways?" he asked, "She's sleeping, this is the first time in months she hasn't woken up with nightmares" I responded sitting down across from him.

"I should probably apologize for what Shizuka has put Sam through and for what we both put you through" Ichiru said as he stood and put his empty cup in the sink. "Im sorry… for everything" he continued leaning on the sink, I nodded my head not sure if I had the trust to forgive him yet. Awhile later Sam entered the kitchen ruing her eyes trying to get them awake as well, I nearly gasped at the dark purple handprint shaped bruise covering her neck. Just seeing the bruise made me want to bring Shizuka back and burn her alive, "Am I interrupting?" she asked hesitant to come in further, I shook my head and reached in the freezer giving her the ice cream I made for her "For the throat" I said pointing to the big purple bruise before sitting back down. "Awe so sweet, thank you" she whispered out before sitting down, the conversations and embarrassing moments of our childhoods were revealed, filling the kitchen with uncontrollable laughter.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK 

A/N: I know kind of a poor ending but it's all I had, sorry. This is the last chapter but like I promised I will have some chapters up of my second story which is a sorta kinda sequel to this

~Ashtyn


End file.
